Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to barriers for immobilizing a vehicle and more specifically to barriers that are capable of decelerating a vehicle to a stop over a distance that provides non-lethal vehicle restraint.
At times a responder, such as law enforcement or military personnel, is required to stop a moving vehicle. For example, a person driving a vehicle may lose control over the vehicle for medical reasons (e.g., heart attack, narcolepsy, seizure, etc.). In this instance, the goal of the responder is to stop the vehicle without the incapacitated vehicle operator becoming a casualty of the vehicle immobilization process so that proper medical treatment can be administered. As another example, a vehicle may experience a mechanical malfunction that renders the vehicle uncontrollable. Again, the goal of the responder is to stop the vehicle without causing the helpless vehicle operator to become a casualty of the vehicle immobilization process.
Still further, the responder may be required to stop a vehicle operated by a reckless operator, an operator fleeing from a crime or a person operating a vehicle for other nefarious purposes. Here, the goal of the responder is to intervene in the activities of the vehicle operator by immobilizing the vehicle without using lethal force. In yet another example, a vehicle laden with explosives heading toward a military base should be stopped before that vehicle reaches the base. However, the military may wish to utilize a barrier that immobilizes the vehicle using a nonlethal force that allows an opportunity to capture and detain any vehicle occupants.